


Minister of Silly Walks

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Monty Python reference, silly walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is a Monty Python fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minister of Silly Walks

**Author's Note:**

> So this came about through a very silly conversation I had on the [SH kink meme rant post](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/18674.html?thread=111743218#t111743218) that started with a "who would win in a camp off between Mycroft & Andrew Lloyd Webber" - naturally, Mycroft was the winner and you just know he's a Monty Python fan. 
> 
> This takes place during 'A Study in Pink' after John leaves.

He waited until the car pulled away before executing a perfect hop, skip and click of the heel as he swung his umbrella. Feeling his phone vibrate, he paused to read the message: 

"There's a camera live streaming, sir. - A"

Glancing slightly to his right, he gave a small direction-less wave before continuing his silly walk. His phone vibrated a second time:

"Dork :P - A"

"You're just jealous that my silly walk is infinitely better than yours. - MH"

"I'm surprisingly okay with that, sir. JW @ Baker Street, w/Sig P226R. - A"

**Author's Note:**

> For inspiration -  
> Military Fairy - <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ol5Dfs7jqFI>  
> Ministry of Silly Walks - <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqhlQfXUk7w>
> 
> (I have a WIP where Mycroft refers to his department as the 'Ministry of Silly Walks').


End file.
